Driven
by bcrush32
Summary: PG13 for language and innuendo. Chapter 16 Part Three is UP! Post-Reunion, J&J, J&D, K
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Jaina walked through the tall grass with the wind wiping her hair out behind her. She saw a cottage in front of her and heard jubilant voices coming from inside. Intrigued, she increased her pace slightly until she could hear some of the cries clearly.  
  
"Don't tickle me! NOOO!" she heard a young girl squeal. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw whom the young girl's cries were directed to. Colonel Jagged Fel, a very handsome Chiss colonel recently back from the Unknown Regions to help the New Republic with the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
"Jaina!" Jag called to her. "Come inside, we don't want you two to get sick." She played that over again in her head, Come inside, we don't want you two to get sick. It didn't make sense, why would he say that to her? She then looked down to where her hands were trailing the top of the grass still puzzling over what Jag had said . She then let out a gasp. She had a bulge at her abdomen, meaning only one thing. She was pregnant! But whose could it be, she thought to herself. She almost slapped herself in the head because of her own stupidity. Come inside, we don't want you two to get sick. Of course, it must be his if he's concerned about my health.  
  
While trying to sort out the reasons in her mind Jag called out to her again, "Jaina, did you hear me? Jaina!"  
  
*****  
  
Just then, Jaina Solo awoke from her dream with a start.  
  
"Jaina!" said someone pounding on her door. She realized it wasn't in her dream anymore.  
  
"Hang on," she called to the person outside the door. She grabbed a robe from her closet and was working on tying it as she approached the door. She slammed her hand on the lock mechanism and the door flew open to show Jagged Fel, sweat drenched and only wearing pants. She couldn't help but look at his bare chest. Oh my gosh, she thought, he's so sexy without a shirt on.  
  
As her gaze traveled up to his face he said, "Can I come in?"  
  
Slightly embarrassed she replied, "Sure." As he came in she asked him, "What brings you by at this hour?" She was trying to stare at anything but his chest and was failing miserably.  
  
"I know this is kind of late but I was working out and when I got back to my room the 'fresher wasn't working. I was wondering if I could use yours."  
  
Stifling a yawn Jaina said, "Why not, since you're here already. Try not to cause too much more noise. I might be asleep when you're done because for some reason lately I haven't been sleeping well and tonight I was."  
  
"Sorry for waking you. Thanks." He said smiling. Then he went into her refresher and she could finally stop seeing herself touching his chest.  
  
She went to lie down but noticed something on the floor. It looked like a datacard she had dropped. She decided before she went to bed she'd figure out what it was and where to put it.  
  
It took her a moment to find a datapad but she did and shoved the card in. She gasped when she saw what it read. It was something a person in Jr. High would write about the person they liked, not something a mature young man would write but it was written nonetheless. It read:  
  
Reasons why and why not to kiss Jaina Solo  
  
She almost dropped the datapad. She couldn't read any further. This meant she wasn't the only one in love. She was so excited! She felt Kyp reach out to her questioningly and she just brushed him off with the sense of happiness. She cut off their connection so she didn't wake him up further. For some reason, she had the feeling she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Jaina had calmed herself. She almost started crying, though, when she read the first reason to kiss her. It read:  
  
Show Jagged Fel who can control a Jedi.  
  
That could mean something Jaina didn't want to know about. It didn't break her heart that it wasn't Jag who wrote it; obviously the person who wants to kiss her thought Jag liked her. No, what made her want to cry was that she knew who wrote it. Zekk. He had been in her room before she had gone to bed. He said he wanted to see how she was and then he left. Evidently he had left something behind. Jaina didn't know if it was on purpose or not, she only knew she didn't like it.  
  
She was putting the datapad away and throwing away the datacard when a knock sounded on her door. She involuntarily jumped and dropped the datapad, breaking it. She muttered a Corellian curse under her breath and stretched out her Jedi senses hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Frowning she walked to her door and opened it.  
  
Zekk was staring back at her. "I heard something break, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You just startled me when I was putting my datapad away. It was kinda old anyway," she said trying to smile.  
  
Zekk could tell it was forced. "Is something wrong, Jaya?"  
  
Her eyes flared and she yelled at him, "Don't call me that! You make it sound like I'm a child!"  
  
He flinched from her admonishment, "Sorry. Didn't know you were so touchy about it."  
  
"Well, it would have been okay had a friend said it but after you left me on Hapes I stopped considering you one," she spat out angrily.  
  
She could see the hurt in his eyes as he replied, "I'm sorry, Jaina. I didn't want to have to fight you if you went dark. I know I wouldn't have been very hard to turn and then someone else would have to turn two Jedi back."  
  
She felt herself run into the refresher door. She thought, Wow! How'd I get here? Oh, man. He's probably going to kiss me. "Oh, I understand." Her hands were shaking and when he noticed he grabbed them.  
  
"What's the matter?" he said as if he didn't know. She then leaned herself completely on the refresher door.  
  
She tore her hands from him saying, "Zekk, don't." Just as he was about to reply the 'fresher door opened and Jaina fell in on Jag. They both fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Oh," said Zekk slyly. "I guess I'm too late. You already did someone tonight."  
  
Right after those words left his mouth Jag jumped on him, punching him hard in the face. A crack sounded as either Jag's knuckles or Zekk's nose broke.  
  
Jaina then yelled out, "Noo! Stop it!" She rushed in trying to break them up and then Zekk's attack went from Jag to Jaina. She used the force to push him away and wiped away the blood she felt on her chin.  
  
She glared at him. "How dare you say that to me. If you thought I'd forgive you for leaving me on Hapes you can forget it and if you think I'll forgive you for this you can forget it. I'll never, ever, consider you a friend again. That's a promise."  
  
He looked at her disbelieving. "You think I wanted your friendship? Oh, boy. Sluts really are morons." Before he could say anymore Jaina kicked him in the groin.  
  
She glared harder at him, "No one calls me a slut and gets away with it." And with that she slammed him into the wall and out her door. He crumpled to the floor and just for good measure she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to groan. She smiled and walked back into her room, closing her door with the force. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jag just started at Jaina. He had never seen her so angry in his life. He would even bet some of her closest friends hadn't either.  
  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you. Do you want that wound above your eye cleaned?"  
  
He just looked at her. Then he replied after a moment of thought, "No, I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
She wiped her chin again and said, "A Jedi healing trance will fix me right up."  
  
He looked at her harder, "What about emotionally. Will you be okay or do you want to talk about it?" He could see her pain. He wanted to comfort her but would only if she wanted him to stay. He could tell she was considering. At least I seem to have a chance with such a beautiful woman.  
  
Right after he thought that she looked up at him. He felt so stupid. She's a Jedi and can probably read my thoughts. She forced a smile, "Thanks Jag. But I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll find you if I wanna talk later. I appreciate the offer though."  
  
Man! He thought. I should comfort her anyway. It's like she's trying to keep me out when I want so bad to be in. She looked up at him again. He could see her trying to keep the tears in. He knew if he stayed much longer they would fall.  
  
*****  
  
It's like she's trying to keep me out when I want so bad to be in, Jag's thought echoed through her mind. She didn't even notice herself closing the space between them. He looked down at her and she answered his unspoken thought, "It's not that I don't want you in, it's that I won't be able to let you out." The tears then slide down her face, causing Jag to pull the young woman into his arms.  
  
He just looked down at her, disbelief in his eyes, "Who said I wanted to be let out?"  
  
She smiled through her tears. He wanted so badly to kiss her, she could tell by the look in his eyes. It was the look her father gave her mother, a look of love, just before he kissed her. Another of Jag's unspoken thoughts came into her mind. God Jaina, I want to kiss you so bad. Her smile grew wider as she replied, "Stop wanting and kiss me already!"  
  
She saw his eyes widen fractionally before he bent down and kissed her, softly at first and then more passionately. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her further. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her in closer so almost their entire bodies were touching. When they broke for air he leaned his forehead on hers.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said smiling.  
  
She looked into his eyes, "Why didn't you do it before now then, Jagged?" He was about to respond when she kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and when they broke for air a second time she realized they were on her bed.  
  
He started trailing kisses along her neck as she tried to remember what she was wearing, whatever it was Jag was seeing it because she knew her robe was open. Was it a tank top and pants or what? She thought. She almost gasped when she remembered, a backless mid-drift halter-top and really short shorts. She was glad the robe was still on her back because she didn't know what Jag would do if he could see that much of her skin. Stop flattering yourself, she thought. Who would want a slut anyway? She knew she was having difficulties holding her own desires in check with Jag not having a shirt on.  
  
He seemed to know what she was thinking about because he stopped trailing kisses along her body and kissed her lips passionately.  
  
"I better go," he said smiling. "I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah. I have an early meeting with Wedge, so I'll see you after it," she said regretfully. She walked him to the door and they kissed again. She used the force to open the door and then he was out of her room, walking away without looking back. She stared at his retreating figure. I think I love him, she thought gleefully. She then shut her door and dropped onto her bed, hoping to dream of Jag.  
  
She was asleep almost immediately and it was as if she hadn't woken up before. Her dream picked up right where it left off; Jag, her husband, calling her name to go into their house, with their daughter. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"But General," Jaina begged, "you have to let my squadron go to Adumar! We're the best available and anyways, we all have experience in hand-to- hand combat."  
  
"Jaina, I told you it wasn't my decision. Your uncle already has an important mission for Twin Suns. You know full well there is nothing I can do."  
  
She looked at him hard. He had called her Jaina, not Goddess, Lt. Colonel Solo, or even Jedi Knight Solo, just plain, old, Jaina. That meant he was treating her like a child. Even when she was a child she hated being treated like one, but now as a young adult, it was worse. I'm not acting childish! I'm trying to do what's best for my squadron, aren't I? We would be a great asset to the team being sent to Adumar but Uncle Luke told Wedge to keep us here. Why?  
  
"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me." She turned to leave but was halted by Wedge's hand on her arm.  
  
" I know you think I'm doing this on purpose, keeping you out of the fight I mean, I assure you I want you to go and help us fight but there's another mission for Twin Suns and it's very important to you in particular.  
  
"Your Uncle has uncovered something in the Unknown Regions that will greatly help our war effort and it needs to be escorted onto our Mon Cal base. You and Twin Suns will be sent as well as two Chiss squadrons. You were chosen because we believe you can bring them back.  
  
"You are being sent to escort two Super Star Destroyers back here without many problems."  
  
"Two SSD's?" she asked excitedly. "How did he find them, I thought all Super Star Destroyers were accounted for?"  
  
"I should have made it more clear. The Chiss just finished two Super Star Destroyers and we are being given them. It is very important they get here without any harm."  
  
"But why is it especially important to me, sir?"  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell you but you will like it. They will definitely help the war effort."  
  
"Sir?" Jaina asked timidly. "Do you know what Chiss squadrons will accompany Twin Suns?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lt. Colonel, but we are on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." Wedge said smiling. "I can assure you that you will be told in the next briefing, which will be at 1600 today. I can also assure you they will be the cockiest Chiss pilots I can send."  
  
"You wouldn't!" she said grinning stupidly.  
  
"Dismissed," he said firmly, fighting off a grin. "Oh, and by the way, Jaina. Next time Jag has a late night visit, tell him to be a little less suspicious."  
  
"What!" she said turning around quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot. It took you two long enough! There have been sparks flying since you guys met and neither of you seemed to notice." Jaina willed herself not to blush, but evidently the feeling was stronger than her will because her face blushed crimson red. "I'm sorry, Wedge, I was busy fighting a war. I didn't notice these sparks you seem to think were all around me and Jag."  
  
"Evidently you weren't only fighting a war you doing a mighty good job of flirting with my nephew!"  
  
"Wedge, this means war!"  
  
"I think not. If you do anything to me I might just conveniently show your father this tape of you two kissing."  
  
"You wouldn't!" she said disbelieving.  
  
"I believe I dismissed you, Solo, and I can guarantee you I would." he responded grinning.  
  
"Why yes you did," she said, rolling her eyes at his childish behavior. "This isn't the last of me and I can swear to you when Jag finds out both of us will be after you." With that she left his office and headed to the mess hall where she was supposed to meet Jag fifteen minutes ago. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jag checked his watch; she was almost fifteen minutes late. Her meeting probably went over. Hopefully that's why she's late. It's not that she doesn't like me and she's standing me up.  
  
Jag looked around the mess for anyone to talk to. He saw only two people he actually knew; Danni Quee, a scientist and Jaina's sister-in-law, and Jacen Solo, Jaina's Jedi twin. They were sitting together talking and laughing, he didn't want to interrupt. Oh well. Jacen'll have to meet me sooner or later. Sooner is probably better. He walked over to their table and said, "Hello Jacen, Danni."  
  
Jacen looked up at him a moment, it was a look of jealousy. I wonder why, Jag thought. "Jag, right?" Jacen said skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. How are you, Jacen?"  
  
"I'm good, how about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm great. Ya know, I used to fly under your sister in Twin Suns. She's an awesome pilot."  
  
Jacen looked a little freaked out but he answered, "Oh, yeah. She inherited the trait from my father, Han Solo. She really likes having her own squadron and being in control. Speaking of her, I do believe she just walked in with Tahiri."  
  
Jag turned to look behind Jacen. It was as if Jacen had been watching them walk in. They came in side-by-side whispering. "It was nice talking with you, Jacen, Danni. I'll see you around." He then looked at Jaina and moved his head toward the exit. She got his meaning and disengaged from Tahiri and left. He followed at a leisurely pace.  
  
*****  
  
Jacen watched Jag Fel approach them.  
  
"Hi Jacen, Danni," Fel said. Why is he talking to us, Jacen thought. "Jag, right?" Jacen said trying to sound friendly. "Yeah, that's right." Jag replied. "How are you, Jacen?" Why do you care, Jacen thought. "I'm good. How about you?" he said politely. What are you up to, Fel?  
  
"Oh, I'm great," Jag replied. "Ya know, I used to fly under your sister in Twin Suns. She's an awesome pilot." So that's why you're talking with me, you want dirt on my sister. I definitely won't oblige that!  
  
He answered automatically but didn't even hear what he said because Jaina's comforting presence washed over him, accompanied by Tahiri's familiar one.  
  
Jag looked over at Jaina. Jacen didn't look at her, he watched Jag. It was barely perceptible but his eyes flashed with love. Jacen couldn't believe it. He loves her! Jagged Fel is in love with my sister! I wonder if she knows. Then Jag looked at Jaina, the door, and Jaina again. She knows, he thought inwardly grimacing.  
  
She left and he followed. You better treat her good, Fel! Jacen thought, annoyed.  
  
Jacen then asked Danni, "Was I the only one that noticed that or did you too?"  
  
"Notice what?" Danni asked innocently. "Fel left."  
  
"Yeah, with Jaya."  
  
"Oh, Jace. Get over it." She got up, crossed the table and grabbed her husband's hand. "Don't be too overprotective. Wait until you're a daddy."  
  
They both looked lovingly down at the slight bulge in her stomach, imperceptible to most but they knew what was there. He reached out and touched his son's mind. "He's so innocent."  
  
"I know," Danni replied smiling. "You know, Jaina isn't going to be happy when she finds out you're being overprotective again. She's going to want a life of her own and she can chose whomever that's with. Including Fel."  
  
Jacen laughed, "You're right as always, dear." He kissed her as they walked to their room. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
When Jaina walked into the mess hall with Tahiri she was a little surprised to see Jag talking to Jacen. She tried to act indifferent when she saw him but it was hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tahiri asked, her voice was full of concern.  
  
"Nothing," Jaina said as Jag gave her a non-verbal command. "I forgot. I need to go see Aunt Mara. Sorry Tahiri, maybe we can have breakfast some other time?" she smiled regretfully.  
  
"That's okay, Jaina," Tahiri said a little disappointed. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah," Jaina said as she walked away. Just outside the mess hall doors she waited for Jag.  
  
A familiar presence came from behind her and she turned to glare at Zekk. "Haven't you left yet?"  
  
"Who said I was leaving?" he said trying to ignore her glare. "I'm with Black Moon and we're stationed here with the Rebel Dream."  
  
"Ya know, Zekk, you aren't a good pilot. I don't know why they have you in a squadron."  
  
He tried to ignore her remark. "So," he said casually. "Are you and Fel dating or what?"  
  
She slapped him. "Zekk! It takes all my Jedi training not to beat you up on the spot. Don't push your luck."  
  
Just then Jag walked out of the mess and saw Zekk. "Zekk," he said coolly. "Didn't we already dispose of you?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, Fel," Zekk said with no humor in his voice. "I was having a pleasant conversation with Jaina before you showed up."  
  
She snorted, "It doesn't suit you to lie, Zekk."  
  
Her ignored her comment again. "Jaina, what are you doing this evening?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"I heard Lando was having a party tonight and I'd like you to be my date."  
  
"Zekk, why do you bother?" she asked. "I will never ever date you again. Don't even ask to go as friends either! Anyways, I already have a date." She looked pointedly at Jag.  
  
Zekk glared at him. "You'll pay for this, Fel."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Jag said coldly. "If you ever try to touch Jaina again you will answer to me, do you understand me?"  
  
"Oh, I understand. More than you can know."  
  
His words echoed in her head. She didn't like the sound of that, and by the look on Jag's face, he didn't either.  
  
"Zekk, leave. Before my training won't help you." She forced a smile.  
  
"I'm only leaving because I want to, not because you want me to."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Zekk."  
  
"Bye, beautiful." Before she could reply he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
She pulled away quickly and slapped him hard on his right cheek. "Never touch me again, asshole!"  
  
"Okay, sweetheart," he said smiling, despite the fact that he had a handprint on his cheek.  
  
I really hope that mark stays there for a while, Jaina thought. He keeps sinking lower and lower.  
  
*****  
  
Jag had wanted to punch Zekk again, but he knew Jaina would have to take care of him. Last time you punched him he broke his nose, don't touch him or maybe next time your knuckles will be broken. You aren't a Jedi and you won't be able to heal fast like him.  
  
"I can't believe his nerve!" Jaina said angrily. "Next time he speaks to me like that he'll get more than a slap."  
  
"Jaina!" Jag said suppressing a smile. They walked down the hall a while until they found an empty conference room. "After you, milady."  
  
She went in ahead of him and turned around as he shut the door.  
  
"Don't you think people will get suspicious?"  
  
"Maybe after a few times but it'll be kept secret for a while."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said walking over to stand in front of him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Just before they kissed Jag pulled back, a serious expression on his face. You have to tell her now, Fel! It's only fair.  
  
"Jaina," he started. "I'm being sent on a mission to the Unknown Regions. I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
She looked at him, "Did you just find out, or have you known?"  
  
"I found out last night from Wedge." Uncle Wedge, he corrected himself silently.  
  
She nodded, "When are you leaving?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I have a meeting about it at 1600."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up. "Where?"  
  
"Where what?" he asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Where is your meeting?"  
  
"Oh," he said trying not to blush. Smart one, Fel. "It's in Wedge's office."  
  
She grinned, "You aren't serious are you?"  
  
"Actually, I am."  
  
"I have a meeting with him then too!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"So?" he asked. Boy she's sexy when she's happy.  
  
"I'm going too!"  
  
"Going where?" he asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
"The Unknown Regions! That's what my meeting this morning was about, well kind of. We're going to the Unknown Regions, Jag!"  
  
Before he could reply she kissed him and he lost all coherent thought. 


	7. Chapter 6

Jaina was sweating terribly and could barely see Kyp through the wet mat she sometimes called her hair. She would've wiped her hair from her eyes but she didn't really need them since she had the force. If Jag walked in right now and saw me like this he'd probably leave for the Unknown Regions right away.  
  
Keep your mind on the match Solo, she chided herself. You can think about Jag and your appearance later.  
  
Kyp went from defensive blows very swiftly to offensive blows so she had to concentrate on blocking them. He drew his lightsaber in a large arc and before he could strike the "killing" blow Jaina used the force to halt his arm movement and kicked the lightsaber from his grasp. While she kicked the lightsaber her hand holding her lightsaber went directly below Kyp's neck delivering the "killing" blow.  
  
"Very graceful Goddess," Kyp said, "you beat me."  
  
"Thanks for your approval Durron," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Anytime Great One."  
  
"I need a shower, big time," she said wiping her sweaty hair from her eyes. "Escort me to my room Kyp."  
  
"As you wish, Great One."  
  
They left the exercise room and headed towards Jaina's room. "Kyp, what time is it?" I'm getting hungry. I can't forget lunch again! It's beginning to become a bad habit.  
  
Kyp waved his hand in front of her face, "Goddess! Come back to me!"  
  
"Sorry Kyp," Jaina said blushing. "Spaced out a little. Could you repeat that?"  
  
"Sure. I said it was almost 1400."  
  
"Wow! That late?" she asked stupidly. "I still need to eat lunch and simm a little before I go to a meeting with General Antilles at 1600."  
  
"Well Greatness," Kyp began, "you better hurry up and get that shower so you can eat and simm before your meeting."  
  
They arrived at her room finally and before keying the unlocking mechanism she turned to Kyp and said, "I'll see you later, Durron. Thanks for sparring with me."  
  
"Yeah. Anytime Goddess," Kyp said flashing her a smile. Then he turned and headed back the way they came.  
  
No sooner had he left then Jaina opened her door and walked to her bed to lie down when she saw yellow roses on her bed with a note attached. The note read:  
  
Jaina,  
I can't wait to see you again. Meet me in Section C, room D32 at 1800. After our meeting with Wedge a package should be arriving. You'll know what to do with it. -Jag  
  
Jaina just stared at it. This can't be true! Jaina thought. He's asking me out on a date, actually he's telling me out on a date. She started to giggle excitedly. Control yourself Jaina! she thought. Kyp and Jacen will catch on.  
  
As if in answer to her thought Kyp and Jacen reached out to her questioningly. She brushed them off by "saying" Can I not be happy? She then projected an image of her with her tongue out at them. They both sent mental shrugs back and withdrew.  
  
Out loud Jaina said, "I'm going on a date with Jag!" She started giggling out of control.  
  
When she finally got control of herself she felt slight fear. What am I going to wear? How is my hair gonna look? I don't have any make-up to wear! What if he wants to, she stopped in mid-thought. He'd never do that! He's a gentleman and we just kissed for the first time last night. He'd never take advantage of me! But I should be ready for everything.  
  
After that thought she walked to her dresser and started searching her drawers for the birth control pills she knew were in there. She wouldn't have needed one except she had skipped her last birth control shot. All female pilots were required to get one every month. She slipped out of her last one because she had said she was sick. She had figured since she wasn't involved she'd be okay but her Aunt Mara had told her once to have birth control pills with her at all times. She had asked why and her aunt laughed and said, "You surely can't think of yourself as completely unattractive. You are a pilot and if you get pregnant you can't fly." Jaina had only agreed to it because she wanted to be able to fly. Not because she thought she'd have lots of sex.  
  
When she finally found them she opened the unused package and popped one in her mouth. "Sithspit," she said. "I need water!"  
  
Five minutes later she had the water and rinsed the pill down her throat. "Disgusting!" she said. I better take that shower now, she thought, or else I'm never going to simm and I scheduled it! I'm just going to have a big dinner with Jag I don't need lunch. Her stomach growled. Maybe I do. Oh well, I'll live.  
  
With that she headed to her refresher station to get cleaned up before simming. As an afterthought she looked at her chrono and gasped. It's 1415. Good job Solo. Now you don't get that nice shower you were hoping for.  
  
Oh well. She shrugged and closed the door on her refresher. 


	8. Chapter 7

After sending flowers to Jaina's room Jag had gone back to his room and lay on his bed hoping to get some shut eye. He didn't get any sleep because all he could think about was Jaina.  
  
She's going to look great tonight, he thought excitedly. She'll love the dress I got her.  
  
Jag decided to take a quick shower before going to the gym. Don't know if I'll get another one before the meeting.  
  
He went into the refresher and grabbed a towel. He sat it on the sink and put his comlink on top.  
  
He stripped himself of all his clothes and stepped into the shower.  
  
He turned it on and almost yelled because it was so cold. He quickly turned it the other way and it immediately warmed. Stop forgetting they have hot and cold opposite normal Chiss showers or you'll be getting that wake-up every time you take a shower.  
  
He finished his shower quickly and stepped out. He moved his comlink and grabbed the towel. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Before leaving the refresher he grabbed his comlink and clothes.  
  
He dumped his clothes into his hamper and the comlink on his bed. He quickly grabbed boxers, a black muscle shirt, and black "fighting" pants. As he put them on his mind began to drift to Jaina again. She's so sexy and she's all mine. Stop that right there, he commanded himself. Jaina is not a possession and would probably resent the implication.  
  
He grabbed his boots and hastily tied them. Just before walking out the door he remembered his comlink and went back to the bed to pick it up.  
  
When he left his room Jag saw Jaina and Kyp leaving but they didn't notice him. That means she hasn't seen the flowers yet.  
  
When he walked into the exercise room he immediately changed his mind.  
  
He then left and headed to the pilots lounge. I feel like getting drunk, he thought. This is a good time to find other friends. Or enemies. He smiled inwardly at the thought. Like I need more enemies.  
  
It took longer than expected to reach the bar but he did and seated himself between a brown-haired male pilot and a blonde female Jedi.  
  
He got the bartender's attention and said, "I'll have a Corellian Whiskey. I don't care what kind."  
  
The blonde Jedi then said, "You should never give them a choice for which drink."  
  
He looked over at her, "I think I'll live." Don't I know you, he thought.  
  
"Whatever you say, Colonel," she said smiling.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked trying to be polite.  
  
"I'm Tahiri. We've never actually spoken but I know you, sir," she said.  
  
"Oh. Well, Tahiri, what brings you here?" he said trying to make conversation. "By the way, you can call me Jag."  
  
She smiled at him, "Thanks, Jag. Well I'm here because I don't have anything better to do and I seem to be losing friends, so I came by myself."  
  
He looked up at her astonished, "Care to explain that?"  
  
"Oh sure. Here's your drink Jag," She pointed to the bartender.  
  
"Thanks," he said to her. "Thank you, how much?"  
  
"For you?" the bartender said thinking. "Nothing. You're a good pilot so I'll get you drunk for free."  
  
"Ahh, thanks," Jag replied unsure whether it was good or bad. He turned his attention back to Tahiri who was nursing her lomin ale. "So?" he prompted.  
  
"Well," she began, "ever since Aa, he, died I've been losing friends. First it was him because he died, then it was Zekk because I was too "childish" for his time, then it was Jacen because it hurt for him to be around me because he thought of Ana, him.  
  
"Now Jaina is becoming distant from me because of her squadron and it's like I'm not worthy of her time because she's a Goddess. For example she saw me this morning and told me we could have breakfast and talk. Than all of a sudden she goes, 'Oh, I forgot. I need to see Aunt Mara.' We didn't even have five minutes together before she'd had enough."  
  
"Tahiri, that's not true. Jaina is busy with Twin Suns and she is a Goddess but she hates acting the way she does."  
  
Tahiri interrupted him, "And you know this because?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. Should I tell her? He made his decision. "I know because we are very good friends. Also, I know why she left breakfast this morning and it wasn't because she needed to talk to her aunt." He took a deep breath, "She left breakfast this morning because she saw me and I asked her outside. I didn't really ask, I kind of gestured she should leave. Jaina and I. Boy this is hard to say."  
  
"It's okay. I'm listening," Tahiri said kindly.  
  
"Jaina and I are dating, I guess that's what you'd call it." He felt like a great weight had been taken from his shoulders.  
  
"Wait. Jaina and you are like boyfriend/girlfriend?" she asked making sure she'd heard correctly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"I'm happy you two finally got together. Took you two long enough."  
  
"You can't tell anybody, Tahiri. We're trying to keep it secret for a while."  
  
"Alright," she said grinning. "I'm going to go find Jaina then. Something else to hold over her." She laughed and left.  
  
Jag looked at her funnily. Whatever, he thought turning back to his drink. He looked at the chrono on the wall. 1530? Wow! Better get going.  
  
He hastily chugged the last of his drink and left. He walked quickly to his room and grabbed his datapad. 


	9. Chapter 8

This is too easy, Jaina thought as she shot down yet another pilot. She checked her wrist chrono and swore when she saw the time. She turned on the comm and hastily said, "So sorry guys. Gotta go to a meeting." She ended her simm, opened the cockpit, took off her gloves and helmet and dumped them in a locker at the other end of the room.  
  
She raced down the halls towards Wedge's office and ran her fingers through her sweat-drenched hair.  
  
On the way, she ran headlong into someone and jumped up quickly. She helped them up, apologized, and then was off. She hadn't even looked to see who it was.  
  
She was at Wedge's office door five minutes later even more sweat drenched than before. She checked her wrist chrono, it said 1600. She knocked on his door and it whooshed open.  
  
"So the Goddess decided to show up," Wedge's voice greeted her.  
  
"Well General, I'm here and if I may say so, I'm not late." She sat down in the only other empty chair.  
  
"You're not late but pretty close. By the way, nice look," he said grinning.  
  
She glared at him, "With all due respect, sir, I was simming for an hour than I had to run to get here on time. Sorry I don't look like the Princess of Alderaan."  
  
His grin widened if that was even possible. "Actually, the last Princess of Alderaan and you have a quite striking resemblance."  
  
She glared at him harder, "Na, you don't say? Can we get back to business now?" Just for good measure she glared at the rooms other two occupants, Jag and some Chiss she didn't know.  
  
Jag smiled slightly and that surprised her. Jag never shows his emotions in public, I must look terrible. The Chiss squirmed in his seat a little. Interesting, she thought.  
  
"Alright," Wedge began all business again, "You know why you're here. Your squads were chosen to go to Chiss space to receive the Supes."  
  
All three nodded.  
  
Wedge continued, "You will go to Csillia and there Commander Surandu and his squadron will be in charge of negotiations. Lt. Colonel Solo and Colonel Fel- your squadrons will be on leave until the negotiations are through. Although I highly advise telling them to stay somewhere very near to their ships. After the negotiations are through and everything is worked out Lt. Colonel Solo will be in charge of the Supe Goddess and Colonel you will be in charge of the Supe Spearhead. I'm sorry but you two won't get to fly your own ships on the way back to our base, you have to stay on the SSD's in case there are complications.  
  
"You both will get another member for your squadron. They will only be for this mission. I'll give you both lists and you can choose who you want. I haven't gotten the lists from Colonel Celchu yet but as soon as I get them I'll send them to you. The mission will begin in two weeks time. You can brief your squadrons two hours before you leave and they are not to have contact with anyone outside the squadron until they are on leave on Csillia but I advise they don't say why they are there. Your squadrons are on leave until this mission, although Vanguard was already on leave. You will only have to do a patrol once and we'll tell you when you're scheduled. Any questions?  
  
Jaina's hand went up immediately.  
  
"Yes Lt. Colonel?"  
  
"You said this was especially important to me, why?"  
  
"You'll find out on the mission," Wedge said grinning. "Is that all?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Alright you're free to go. Oh, Jaina, wait." The other two left.  
  
"Yes General?"  
  
"Your parents are arriving soon. They asked me to tell you to meet them at the Falcon when they set down. They really want to see you. Thought I'd let you know."  
  
"Thanks," Jaina said smiling. Then she thought about it, [i]Oh no! What about my date with Jag? [/i]  
  
She left his office and instead of heading to her own quarters she headed to Jag's.  
  
She reached it quickly and knocked. Almost immediately it was answered. She smiled, "Hey, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," he said stepping aside so she could step into his room. She stepped in and he closed the door swiftly.  
  
"What wrong Jaina?" he asked. [i]Sometimes he's so smart! [/i]  
  
"Wedge told me my parents are coming in tonight."  
  
He gave her that smile she knew was only for her, "That's great!"  
  
"They'll probably want me to stay with them and tell them what I've been doing while they were gone. I'll tell them I'll discuss it tomorrow at breakfast with them but I still don't know how long it'll take me to get away from them. I might be a little late, is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," he said. "Are you going to tell them about us?"  
  
"Ahh," she said thinking, "I'm not sure that'd be a good idea since they just got back and my dad is a little, overprotective shall we say? I'll tell them later, I don't know when. I should probably tell my mom first so she takes away my dad's blaster."  
  
He swallowed hard, "Um, okay. Well you better go."  
  
"Yeah, okay. See you later." She left his quarters not looking back. [i]I have a date with Jagged Fel tonight! [/i] Jaina was almost giddy with excitement. 


	10. Chapter 9

Han Solo sat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon on the way to a rendezvous with the Rebel Dream. Jaina and Jacen were there. He was going to see his children after almost two months. I should go get Leia; we're almost ready to exit hyperspace.  
  
He walked towards their sleeping quarters but stopped when he heard movement. "Leia!" he called out. "Almost time to arrive."  
  
"I'm coming hunny," she called back.  
  
He headed back to the cockpit.  
  
Leia arrived just in time. Right after she sat down the timer went off and Han pulled the hyperspace lever. "We're back!" Han said smiling. "Do the comm. stuff, Princess."  
  
"Sure flyboy," she said using his old nickname. "Control this is Leia Organa Solo aboard the Millennium Falcon requesting clearance to land."  
  
"Request granted. It's nice to hear your voice Leia," Wedge said happily.  
  
"It's nice to hear yours too, Wedge. Where do you want us to land?"  
  
"Docking Bay number 9038. Have fun?"  
  
"Oh, yeah tons," she replied sarcastically. "Get Jaina and Jacen to greet us. We want to see them."  
  
"No problem. Control out."  
  
"You get the numbers Han?"  
  
"Yeah Leia. I'm not that old!" he said mock-hurt.  
  
"Well," she said holding back giggles, "If you aren't now you will be in a couple years."  
  
"Hey!" he said smiling. "Let's not talk about those years because it's depressing." He winked at her and kissed her. He smoothly brought the Falcon in and landed it on Docking Bay number 9038.  
  
*****  
  
Jaina was still looking at the dress Jag had gotten her. It's so beautiful! She thought happily.  
  
It was a deep red strapless gown. The mid-section was form fitting and on her left hip it had a bow. From the bow down on her left side there was a slit. On the right side it flowed out and had little bows on the bottom. The back of the dress had a line of fabric on the top and from there down to her very lower back it had a string that criss-crossed.  
  
She had already tried it on and had fallen in love with it. She couldn't wait to wear it. He had also gotten her matching shoes. They were a little higher than she was used to but she could easily adjust to them. They had strap across her toes and then another one that wrapped around her ankle.  
  
She had no idea what to do with her hair. That'll be the last thing I do though so I have time to figure out what to do with it.  
  
She was looking through her necklaces and found one she liked when her comlink chimed. "Solo, here."  
  
"Jaina, it's Wedge. Your parents are landing soon and they want you there to greet them."  
  
"Alright, thanks. Solo, out."  
  
When she reached the docking bay the Falcon was just landing. She raced to get to the welcoming committee and got there just before her parents walked down the boarding ramp.  
  
Han's face lit up when he saw her. "Hey, Princess!"  
  
"Daddy!" she squealed and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I know. I missed you too, sweetie."  
  
She finally let go of him and went to her mother. "Hi mom!" she said grinning. She hugged her too, not as fiercely but no less full of love. She broke the embrace and looked up when she felt Jacen's presence enter the bay. She smiled at him and Danni as they made their way over to the group.  
  
"So what's been going on, sweetie?" Han asked her.  
  
"Not too much."  
  
"Two months since I saw you last and you say not too much happened and we're in the middle of a war? Man! You really are weird," he said winking at her. "Dad!" she cried mock indignantly. "Not in front of all these mortals!"  
  
He bowed to her, "I'm terribly sorry, O Great One. Can you find it in your black heart to forgive me?"  
  
She glared at him, "I guess. But don't let it happen again. I got to go, Dad. I've got tons of stuff to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast?"  
  
"Alright, hunny. Bye," Han said waving at her. She knew he was going to check on her later but she didn't care. I'll tell them at breakfast, she thought.  
  
When she reached her quarters she put on the dress, shoes, and the necklace she had picked out. She walked over to her vanity mirror and put on some red lipstick and blush. What am I going to do with my hair?! She looked at her wall chrono. 1730?! Oh, my! I need help. I need Danni and Tahiri; they'll know what to do with this crap.  
  
She grabbed her comlink and dialed Tahiri's frequency. "Tahiri, here. What do you want?"  
  
"Tahiri? It's Jaina. Can you come to my quarters immediately? I need some help, girl stuff."  
  
"No problem. I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Thanks. Solo, out."  
  
She dialed Danni's frequency. "Danni, here. What's up?"  
  
"Danni? It's Jaina. I need some help, girl stuff. Come to my quarter's quick."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there a.s.a.p."  
  
"Thanks. Solo, out."  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. God! My hair is so terrible! Where are they?  
  
As if in answer someone knocked on her door. She reached out and felt Tahiri's presence. Danni was also very close. "Come in. It's open!" she called out.  
  
The door whooshed open to reveal Tahiri Veila. "Hey, what do you need help with?" When she actually got a good look at Jaina she gasped.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jaina asked nervously.  
  
"My god Jaina. That dress is so hot!" She stepped in and was about to close the door when she heard Danni yell, "Wait, Tahiri!"  
  
Danni rushed in and Tahiri closed the door behind her. Danni looked her up and down and said, "That dress is incredible on you!"  
  
Jaina gave her the trademark lopsided Solo grin, "So I hear from Tahiri."  
  
"What do you need help with?" Tahiri asked. "Fel got you a dress and shoes so what else do you need?"  
  
Jaina looked at her astonished. "My hair! I can't do anything with it, help!"  
  
The two young women looked at each other than looked at Jaina; they seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"Sit!" Danni commanded. Jaina complied and was surprised to see them speaking little while fixing her hair.  
  
Tahiri got the curling iron out. Jaina thought, Oh sith! Anything but that. Please don't burn me!  
  
Tahiri finished with no mishaps and then went for the hair spray. "Do you have to put that on me? My head will blow up if my hair caught fire."  
  
Danni chuckled, "I'm sure you won't catch your hair on fire Jaina. Now be still!"  
  
Tahiri finished spraying and grinned broadly, "I think our masterpiece is done!"  
  
Danni looked her over and said, "Only one more finishing touch." She went and grabbed a yellow rose and put it in her hair. "Perfect!"  
  
"Can I see now?" Jaina asked eagerly. "I really should leave soon."  
  
Danni and Tahiri looked at each other and smiled. Tahiri replied, "As you wish."  
  
They turned her chair around and Jaina gasped. She looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "Thanks guys. This means so much to me!"  
  
Danni and Tahiri shared a conspiratory smile and Danni said, "You can make it up to us."  
  
Jaina looked between the two of them and grinned, "If you say so!"  
  
She hugged both of them and Danni said, "Do you like the dress?"  
  
"Yes. I love it! I have no clue how he got it. It fits perfectly."  
  
"I'm glad it fits. Jag asked me to help him pick out a dress for you. You should thank Tendra for picking it up though," Danni said happily.  
  
"You picked this out?" Jaina asked disbelieving. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulled Danni into another tight embrace.  
  
Danni smiled at her and said, "Squeeze me any harder and you won't be an aunt."  
  
Jaina pulled back amazed and said, "Danni! You're pregnant?"  
  
Danni nodded, "Jacen and I were going to tell everybody tomorrow at breakfast but now seemed perfect to tell you."  
  
"Wow! That's great Danni! Aunt Jaina, I think I like the sound of that."  
  
Tahiri hugged Danni too. "That's wonderful news Danni. Congratulations!"  
  
Danni paused for a moment then said, "You don't get out of this either Tahiri. My child will be calling you Aunt Tahiri."  
  
Tahiri smiled. "That means a lot to me Danni."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sorry to break this up but I gotta go. Sorry guys," Jaina said regretfully.  
  
"That's alright," Danni said, "tell us how your date goes."  
  
"I will," Jaina replied grinning.  
  
"Bye!" Both Tahiri and Danni left.  
  
Now it's time for my date! Jaina thought excitedly. She grabbed a cloak and put it on. It reached the floor and had a hood so no one else would see her this dressed up.  
  
She left her room and headed for Section C room D32. 


	11. Chapter 10

Leia watched her only daughter leave and had a feeling Jaina was doing something she didn't want them to know about yet. [i]Me and Han should probably check on her after we're all settled in.[/i]  
  
She turned her attention to her twin who was trying and failing to keep his three-year old son from squirming. She grinned at him and offered her arms. Ben quickly agreed and tried to escape his father's grasp.  
  
"Daddy!" Ben wailed. "Me want Auntie!"  
  
Luke looked at Leia doubtfully, she smiled and said, "I can handle him Luke. You seem to forget I had three Jedi children."  
  
Luke chuckled, "No I don't forget, but Ben is quite the handful."  
  
Leia took Ben from Luke and smiled down at her young nephew. "So, Ben, how are you?" Luke grinned at her and left her to her own devices with his evil son.  
  
He grinned and said, "Me fine. Daddy and Mama been busy though. I want fwends to play wif."  
  
"Hunny, I'm sure your mommy and daddy try to make as much time for you as they can. Everybody's busy though."  
  
"I know," said Ben, "But Mama and Daddy also spend lots of time in their bedroom too."  
  
Leia raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister-in-law. Mara noticed her scrutiny and made her way over. "What?" she said and then took Ben from Leia.  
  
Leia smiled, "Ben here was telling me something very interesting Mara."  
  
Mara looked down at her fidgeting son then back up to Leia, "What has this little terror said?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Leia said trying to keep a straight face, "he just said you and Luke don't spend much time with him because you're either at meetings or in your bedroom."  
  
Mara was shocked and yelled, "What!" All conversations stopped and everyone turned to look at Mara. Leia was surprised to see her sister-in- law's face turn crimson. She seemed to recover and said, "Luke Aaron Skywalker come take your son to his babysitter." When he didn't respond she said calmly, "Now."  
  
Luke quickly came and grabbed Ben from Mara's arms. All three walked away together and conversation had just started up again when they heard Luke's cry of what. All those remaining in the greeting party burst out laughing. Leia walked over to where Jacen and his wife Danni were standing. She hugged them both and thanked the force they were safe and happy.  
  
Jacen was the first to speak, "I missed you Mom."  
  
She beamed at her last son, "I missed you too." The rest of her reply was cut short when someone's comlink went off. Everyone checked to see if it was theirs including Leia when Danni said, "Oh, it's mine. Excuse me." She stepped back and answered it.  
  
Leia resumed talking to Jacen. "Your father and I have been so busy lately. We would have sent you and Jaina more updates but most of the time we were on the run from something or another. You know us," she said laughing.  
  
Danni came back and said, "Sorry but I gotta go. I'm really glad you guys are back." She left and Jacen stared after her smiling. Leia could feel his love for her radiating off him. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
Han came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. "Remind you of us?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She chuckled and turned her head to look at her husband. "No dear. We always had someone shooting at us when we first started." She kissed him. "They got it easy."  
  
He sniggered, "If you say so. What was with Mara?"  
  
Leia hid her laugh in a cough, "Oh nothing really. Ben just spoke out of turn. "  
  
Han grinned, "I remember those days, they always said the things you didn't want them to say and didn't say the things you wanted them to say."  
  
"I miss when they were little," Leia said wistfully.  
  
"Why'd Jaina leave so soon?" Han asked. "She have her fill of us already?"  
  
Leia turned to face him completely and mock-glared at him. "She might have had her fill of you because I know I have. We're going to have a family breakfast tomorrow so we'll see her soon."  
  
Han just looked at her, "Really? Better get to our room then so we can get busy."  
  
"Han!" she said grinning, "We just got here!"  
  
He smiled seductively at her, "That doesn't mean I want you less." [i]He gets bolder and bolder[/i], she thought wryly.  
  
"Alright," she reluctantly agreed. "Let's blow this joint."  
  
He grabbed her hand and found Wedge. "Hey Wedge," he began, "where's our room, us 'old timers' need our rest."  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
"No that's okay," Han said winking at him, "Just tell us and we'll find it on our own."  
  
Wedge got the hint. He gave them their room number and they set off. The found their room with ease and got "settled in". 


	12. Chapter 11

Aurra walked down the hall to her brother-in-law's office all the while cursing Zekk, his mother, and his mother's mother. She was just a [i]little[/i] pissed off at him. [i]I can t believe him,[/i] she thought acidly, [i]He's about five years younger than me and he's still trying to boss me around.[/i] She reached Wedge's office and knocked on the door loudly. The door whooshed open to reveal a very exhausted General forcing a smile, which he dropped when he saw who it was.  
  
"What's up Aurra?" She stepped inside, closed the door, and sat down before she answered, "Well General, I was wondering if I could be transferred to a different squadron permanently." He seemed taken aback by this but if she wasn't a Jedi she probably wouldn't have noticed. "I wasn't aware you were having problems with Blackmoon." "I ve been having some problems with a squadron mate and no matter what I try he won't respect me or my judgment," she took a deep breath before continuing,  
  
"I'm not the only one having problems with him, but he bothers me more so than the other female pilots, which is probably only because I have a higher rank than him." Wedge looked at her with concern before starting, "Okay. Twin Suns is going on a mission to the Unknown Regions and they need an extra pilot to go with them. If you decide you like it we'll keep you there, because after this mission Captain Kaylee Miylo is going on maternity leave." She grinned at him, "Thank you so much General!" "Just doing my job," he said smiling. "I'll tell Goddess I got her a replacement already, she'll be thrilled. Dismissed. " She got up to leave but didn't, "Wedge are you making dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
His eyebrows knitted in confusion, "No. Are you coming?" "I was planning on it but I wanted to make sure before I said yes," she said chuckling, "I remember a story Iella told me one time about your cooking and I've decided I'd rather be killed by the Vong."  
  
He grinned, "That was low, Aurra. So are you coming?"   
  
She nodded. "The girls will be very excited. I have a feeling I'll need some earplugs, because last time you came to dinner it became a shouting match between the two of them." She smiled when she remembered that day. Little Myri had been only 9 and Syal had been 12. It was before the Yuuzhan Vong invasion and before she had lost her husband Dik and her young son Adam. She stopped her thoughts right there. [i]Go any further A&W and you won t be able to hold yourself together.[/i]  
  
"See you Wedge," she said cheerily. She left his office and headed to the exercise room. [i]I need to get my mind off them,[/i] she thought sadly. [i]I need to kick some ass.[/i]  
  
***** Kyp was in the exercise room for the second time today because Jaina said she had important business tonight and they couldn't hang out. He had thought about visiting Han but figured he and Leia needed to unpack.  
  
Right now he was practicing with the remote and was thoroughly bored. He was about to turn it off when [i]she[/i] walked in. He forgot all about the remote and just stared at the beautiful woman who had just walked through the door. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair that was about shoulder length and piercing blue eyes. She had a lightsaber attached to her hip, which made him wonder why he hadn't seen her before now. She was slightly taller than Jaina and his thoughts were cut off as he fell to the floor from being hit too many times by the practice remote. The last thing he remembered was her rushing over to him and then all went black.  
  
*****  
  
Aurra had seen many stupid things in her lifetime but this one really took the cake. Kyp Durron had evidently been practicing with the remote on a setting that was dangerous and had let the thing shoot him 15 times in a row, making him faint.   
  
He obviously had something on his mind because no Jedi was that stupid. Right then he opened his eyes and moaned. She looked at him sympathetically. "Are you okay, Kyp?" He sat up and rubbed his side, "I'll be fine. Who are you? I think I'd remember a beautiful Jedi if I saw one." She grinned at his charm, "Thanks. You might not know me but I know you. Wedge talks about you constantly." At Wedge's name he stiffened, "How do you know Wedge?" [i]Well I guess he knows how much Wedge likes him.[/i] Wedge is my brother-in-law. My name is Aurra Wesseri but my friends call me A&W. [i]Wait a minute why did I tell him that?[/i] "Well A&W, thank you for worrying about me," he said charmingly. "Oh, it was no trouble, Kyp," she said flirtatiously. [i]Oh my god! What am I doing? I just met him![/i] "So," he said, getting up off the floor, "would you like to go out for dinner?"  
  
She was about to accept when a picture of her deceased husband and son came into her mind, her eyes welled up with tears and she answered, "I'm sorry, but I just can't. I." She broke off and headed for the door, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She had gotten to the hall before he caught up. "Aurra, what's wrong," he asked softly as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She collapsed to the floor and kept repeating the names Dik and Adam.  
  
Kyp sat down on the floor next to her and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried herself to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 12

Jag was very nervous. [i]I really need some pre-invasion Corellian Wine[/i], he thought dismally. For the hundredth time since he set it up, he checked to make sure the music was set and the food was ready to be brought out. [i]Good thing there isn't a mirror in here[/i], Jag though, [i]I'd be checking my appearance every five seconds[/i].  
  
He was about to check everything one more time when he heard a soft knocking on the door.  
  
He smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles his dress shirt, took a deep breath and opened the door. Jaina was covered head to toe in a cloak so he had no idea what she looked like yet.  
  
"Please come in," he said with no sign of how nervous he was in his voice.  
  
She stepped in and he closed the door behind her swiftly but softly.  
  
She had pulled the hood down and already he was taken aback at how beautiful she was. Her hair was in two buns on the top of her head with some hair hanging down frame her face and her bangs were curled and pushed to the sides of her face. She had something that made her entire face glimmer and her lips were so luscious he was beginning to fantasize about kissing them.  
  
"Can I take your coat?" he asked politely.  
  
She smiled at him. "Yes please." She let him help her out of her coat and turned around so he could see her entirely.  
  
His mouth fell open at the sight. He'd seen many attractive women in his lifetime but Jaina was gorgeous even by Chiss standards. [i]That dress really is the finishing touch her magnificence, but she's still exquisite when she's in overalls and covered with grease[/i], he thought.  
  
He had evidently been staring at her for a while because she called out his name in question, "Jag?"  
  
He snapped out of his daze and hung her cloak up on the coat rack in the corner.  
  
He walked back over to her and said, "You look gorgeous, Jaina."  
  
She blushed at his compliment, "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself."  
  
He smiled as he pulled her into kiss her and stopped a breath away, "I only look handsome because you're in my arms." Before she could reply he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair while his were caressing her bare back.  
  
When they broke apart she grinned up at him, "Well you sure know how to make a lady feel welcome."  
  
He gave her a subtle smile and gestured towards the table he had set up. "Would you care to dine, milady?"  
  
She beamed up at him and for a moment his breath caught in his throat because of the magnificence before him. "I would love to Jag," she said, "it's so beautiful here. How did you find it?"  
  
He knew she referring to wonderful view of hyperspace you could see because the entire wall was transparisteel. "I found it one day when I was looking for somewhere peaceful to be alone."  
  
*****  
  
The dinner Jag made delicious. He had chosen her favorite Corellian meal, nerf steak with sautéed vegetables with a spicy meat sauce covering it and what passed for whiskey.  
  
They were just about to begin dessert. Jag had gone to get it and she had no idea what it was.  
  
Dinner had been pleasant and she had successfully avoided mentioning any past relationships. She had been afraid she might mention something Zekk and ruin the night. It had only been a few months since she and Zekk had last broken up, which meant that it was still a touchy subject for her.  
  
She was jarred from her musing by Jag's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Jag said with one one corner of his mouth curving upwards in a smile. "I said I hope you like ryshate cake."  
  
She sat there stunned for a moment. "How'd you a get a hold of some, Jag? I heard the only way to get it was off the black market."  
  
"My little secret," Jag said with a hint amusement in his voice.  
  
"Fine," she said sighing, "keep your secret."  
  
He then carried over two plates with a slice of ryshate on each, and sat one in front of her and one in front of him. As he sat down he looked at the table seeming to decide something and said, "To the celebration of life."  
  
She grinned and echoed, "To the celebration of life." They both took a bite. "Mmm," she said after she finished chewing, "this is delicious!"  
  
Jag gave her the smile she knew she would grow to cherish and said, "I knew you'd like it."  
  
"Getting a little overconfident, are we?" she replied, lifting her eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Not at all," he said, catching her gaze. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
She grinned at him as he sat across the table, trying to hide his apprehension. "I would never pass it up," she responded.  
  
He gave her a very rare, full smile and she stored it in her memory for future nights loneliness. "Good," he said, getting up from his seat and moving to stand beside her chair. "I wouldn't let you pass it up."  
  
"Oh, you!" she said chuckling as he took her hand and led her away from the dinner table.  
  
He let go of her hand and went over to the fireplace. Jag pressed a button on the frame and a familiar Corellian waltz began to play.  
  
He returned to her and took her hand. She one hand on his shoulder and his other hand went to her waist. She nodded to him with a regal expression on her face and fought off the urge to giggle. Instead she just let a smile blossom on what some people had told her were beautiful features. She felt so stupid. She used to do this with Jacen and Anakin when they were bored at dinners they had had to attend. They'd plow through all the other dancers and pretend they were so important. [i]Ah, the good old days[/i], she thought wistfully. [i]But[/i], she snapped herself back to the present, [i]she did like this better because it was just her and Jag, no parental supervision, just having a good time on their first date.[/i]  
  
"I had no idea you were this Corellian," Jaina said mischievously as he continued to lead her expertly through the steps of the waltz.  
  
"Living under my parents roof, I think it would be impossible not to be very Corellian. Both my parents full blooded Corellian and stress that very much at home," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Really?" Jaina asked disbelievingly.  
  
His rich baritone laughter was her answer. She stopped dancing and looked up into his intriguing light green eyes in confusion. [i]His laughter is so sexy[/i], the part of her mind of her mind that was able swallow what was happening thought. [i]Whoa[/i], her more logical side took over, [i]stop acting like a love-sick teenager.[/i] All coherent thought processes stopped at that one word; love. [i]No[/i], she thought frantically, [i]it's only been a day. I'm not in love with him yet.[/i]  
  
Deep down though, she knew it was true and it terrified her. This was her first serious relationship, and finding out only one day into it that she already loves him was a bit much to swallow. [i]I'm too young for this[/i], she thought.  
  
"Jaina?" Jag's voice broke into her reverie.  
  
She looked up at him and was sure she looked like a bantha in a speeder's headlights. She urgently needed to get to get away and think through this revelation.  
  
"I. ah. um," she stammered. "I'm sorry, Jag, but I really need to leave."  
  
His expression went from mischief to hurt. "Why?" he asked searching her eyes.  
  
She turned her gaze to anything but him and replied, "I just realized something and I have to go think it through." She pulled away from their embrace and tried to turn away from him but found herself stopped by his strong grip on her forearm.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
She nodded and said, "As soon as I have it figured out I'll get in touch with you. I'm really sorry to ruin the rest of the evening you had planned."  
  
"That's okay," he said, letting go of her arm. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned so her kissed her cheek. He seemed to accept this as well and said, "Sleep well."  
  
"You too," she said, retreating to get her cloak from where he hung it at the beginning of the evening. She put it on as she keyed the door mechanism and opened it. She turned back towards him one last time and said, "Good night."  
  
"Good night," he whispered as she left. 


	14. Chapter 13

Kyp lifted Aurra up from the floor and began to walk the way he had been heading when he stopped abruptly. [i]I don't know where her room is! I guess I'll just take her back to mine.[/i]  
  
Kyp turned back around and headed towards his room. [i]I wonder who Dik and Adam are[/i].  
  
He reached his room with no mishaps and keyed his locking mechanism with the force because his hands were full.  
  
He adjusted her slightly so they could fit through better and whispered, "It's not much, but for now it's home." After he said that she stirred and sighed quietly.  
  
He stopped and looked down at her expectantly but then continued when nothing else occurred. [i]Hmm[/i], he thought, [i]where should I put her, on the bed or the couch? The bed'll be more comfortable but when she wakes up she might be freaked out she's on my bed. Couch it is.[/i]  
  
Kyp placed her carefully on the couch but whenever he tried to remove his arms from underneath her curvy form her groaned and clutched them.  
  
"Sithspit," he muttered under his breath as he tried harder to extricate himself from the predicament he got himself into.  
  
The harder he tried to get away the tighter her vise grip became. [i]Well isn't this just lovely[/i], he thought sarcastically.  
  
Kyp used the force to help him but to no avail. It only succeeded in making her moan and pull him towards her. Aurra kept pulling until they were a breath apart.  
  
He had always found it quite disconcerting to be that close to somebody's face so he closed his eyes and tried to find something to occupy his time while he was in a position to do nothing [i]but[/i] that. He discarded thoughts about the squadron because he was on leave [i]and[/i] Jaina would be upset if she thought he was trying to plan something without her. Now without having anything to think about except the beautiful Jedi in front of him he finally let his thoughts drift to her and sank to his knees on the floor.  
  
He brought to mind a picture into his minds' eye and studied it. Her strawberry blonde hair looked as if she had spent hours to make it fall "just so" when she probably never gave it a second glance. He liked women who had natural beauty and didn't have to spend hours in the 'fresher putting on their beauty. Kyp had probably picked that up from his mother who had always seemed the most beautiful person in the entire galaxy to a naïve seven year old. Since his mother had died when he was seven his opinion would stay that of a seven year olds.  
  
He missed his family so much. The last person he saw from his family had been Zeth when he was eighteen. He hadn't been fast enough to save his older brother who had been his idol. Kyp slammed the on those memories.  
  
[i]That chapter of your life is over[/i], he told himself sternly. [i]And a new one has begun[/i] something whispered from the back of his mind.  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie by a gasp and found himself hurtling across the room from a Force push.  
  
Kyp reached into the Force and stopped his backward momentum. "Can I help you?" he asked Aurra while opening his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to orient herself.  
  
"I," Kyp began but was interrupted by Aurra.  
  
"And where am I?" she asked glancing around his room in confusion.  
  
"If you'd let me finish maybe you'd find out," he said testily. She glared at him but didn't speak. "You had been crying in my arms in the hall and fell asleep," he took a breath and held up his hand as she opened her mouth to interrupt. "I was planning on dropping you off at your room but then I realized I didn't know where your room was so I came back to mine and you woke up."  
  
She looked at him skeptically and replied, "Then why were you so close to me when I woke up?"  
  
"Well," Kyp said walking back towards the couch where Aurra was perched. "You kinda wouldn't let go of me after I put you on the couch."  
  
She raised her eyebrows in doubt. "And I'm supposed to believe you because?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe because I was the only one awake," Kyp said matching her sarcastic remark with one of his own.  
  
She rolled her eyes but didn't reply.  
  
"Do you want to see since you don't believe me?" he asked her seriously.  
  
She squinted her eyes in thought and nodded.  
  
He opened himself to the Force but found something odd, in the back of his mind he felt a link with Aurra already in place. He decided to ignore the weirdness of that fact, opened up the already existing link to her mind, and found her waiting for him.  
  
Kyp went to bring to mind what he had been doing a few minutes ago but could only find what he was doing yesterday. Aurra's presence was gone from his mind and he shook his head in confusion.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked incredulously as he opened his eyes.She held up her hand to hold his questions.  
  
"Hello?" he said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Aurra grabbed his hand on the second time down. "Don't do that."  
  
"What did you do?" he asked again ignoring her comment.  
  
She let go of his hand as she said, "So you think I'm beautiful, huh?"  
  
"I do?" Kyp asked clearly unsure of how where she had got that.  
  
"Well, that's obviously what you were thinking a few minutes ago," Aurra responded grinning.  
  
"Oh." Kyp said avoiding her gaze. "What did you do to me? Why can't I remember what happened today?"  
  
"I didn't want you to remember."  
  
"What did you do though?" Kyp asked glaring at her.  
  
"I plucked your memories from today." She said grinning.  
  
"Why?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Because I wanted to know how you see things," was his only reply.  
  
"Oh," he said inwardly grinning. [i]She likes me[/i]. "Neat trick."  
  
He closed the short distance between them and kissed her. She returned the kiss and put her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed one of his hands on the small of her back to bring her closer. Aurra moaned and pushed away from him.  
  
She slapped him hard across the cheek and bolted from the room, leaving a thoroughly confused Kyp Durron in her wake. 


	15. Chapter 14

Jaina was in her own little world as she headed back to her room. She tried to pull her mind back to the present but was too late and collided into a woman heading in the opposite direction.  
They both fell to the floor with a thump. "I'm so sorry," the woman began. At the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in a while her head snapped up. "Aurra?!" she yelled in shock. Aurra looked up in confusion and it dissipated into a grin when she saw the young woman she had babysat on occasion. "Jaina!" Aurra exclaimed in happiness. "It's been much too long." She got up from the floor and extended a hand to her. They shared a brief hug and Jaina said, "Would you like to come over to my room? Maybe we can have some catch-up time." Aurra grinned and nodded. When they got to Jaina's row a couple minutes later Jaina threw her cloak down in disgust. She turned around and opened her mouth to say something when she noticed the way Aurra was looking at her. "What?" she asked knowing exactly why Aurra was staring at her. Aurra snapped her mouth shut at Jaina's words and asked, "Where were you that you were dressed up?" Even though she had known why Aurra was staring at her she couldn't stop the blush that came to her face. "On a date," she evaded. Aurra put a hand on her hip and gave Jaina the look that she had been a recipient of many times when she had been baby-sat by Aurra. "With who?" Aurra asked with the tone of her voice insinuating that she knew Jaina knew that she had wanted the whole answer. "Jag," Jaina mumbled covering her face with her hands wishing she could hold the blush back that was covering her entire face. She heard Aurra's footsteps as she walked closer to her and then felt her hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about why you're back so early from it," Aurra asked lightly. "And don't even try to tell me the date was earlier in the night because I know it wasn't." "Well I," Jaina began. She stared at the wall for a little bit as she collected her thoughts. [i]Aurra was like your best friend when you were little, you told her everything. Let's do it again.[/i] After her pep-talk she began again. "I." [i]You can do it[/i], she told herself. "I love him and I'm scared to death. I mean this is all kinda new to me. I mean yeah I was with Zekk but I never felt like this with him. I'm afraid of what might happen, I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way, I'm afraid. well I'm afraid of everything now." She knew she was babbling, but she didn't care, Aurra was like her best friend and she could help her with anything. Suddenly Jaina felt really silly; she realized that she was crying and her hands were shaking terribly. She looked to Aurra helplessly and Aurra took her in her arms. "It's okay, hunny," Aurra whispered soothingly into Jaina's hair as she rocked her back in forth. "We're all afraid when we first start out." "Really?" Jaina murmured. [i]I feel ridicules![/i] she thought as she wiped her eyes. [i]Good thing the Vong don't see me when I'm not being the tough Goddess that I am.[/i] she then thought distractedly. She then started to giggle. "I feel like I'm a little girl again Aur," she said turning in the embrace Aurra still held her in. Aurra grinned and let her go. "That's what I'm here for," she replied joining in Jaina's laughter. "Just tell him the truth; maybe not right away but after a few more dates and you're completely sure, tell him; you won't regret it." "Thanks!" Jaina said embracing her tightly. They then steped to a normal distance apart and noticing this Jaina laughed, Aurra grinned back knowing what she was amused with. "Is there anything I can help you with? You seemed a little distracted earlier when we ran into each other." Aurra seemed to become more serious at this and squinted her eyes in thought. [i]She always does that when she's thinking[/i], Jaina thought off- handedly. "I had been with," she said pausing again as she thought. "Well I might as well just tell you, being a hypocrite isn't any good. I met Kyp Durron today, actually [i]met[/i] him, I mean I've seen him on many occasions and he obviously hasn't seen me because he's too full of himself but anyway, I talked to him and when he kissed me I felt. I felt. I can't describe how I felt, I just well. felt," she continued grinning. "And it was weird because he's the first man I've felt for since my late husband and it scared me; a lot." "Hmmm," Jaina mused aloud. [i]Kyp?![/i], Jaina thought happily. [i]He's finally moving on![/i] "Sounds like you and me are having the same problem." When Aurra opened her mouth to disagree Jaina winked at her. [i]Still the same old Aurra,[/i] Jaina thought wryly. Aurra closed her mouth and grinned. "Why do you always do that?" "Do what?" Jaina asked feigning innocence. "Try to make my problems the same as yours." Aurra stated obviously trying not to grin at Jaina's juvenile behavior. "Because when I was younger it made me feel special and now it makes me laugh, don't try to deny it, you loved it when I did that." Jaina said accusingly. Aurra opened her mouth to reply, and then shut it and just laughed. "Okay, so I thought it was cute when you tried to relate our troubles and our situations were completely different," she said after she was finished with that bout of laughter. "But now they aren't," Jaina said winking. She then turned serious again and said, "How have you been holding up?" Aurra tensed at this and closed her eyes. "As well as usual, but Kyp reminded me of Dik, which in turn reminded me of Adam and how much I wish my baby was still with me," she said covering her face as tears spilled forth. Jaina rushed forward and enveloped her friend in a tight hug. Instead of saying the things that everybody says when they're comforting someone she just acted like Aurra wasn't crying. "How long has it been?" she asked quietly trying not to upset her more. "5," Aurra whispered. "5 years." After saying that she seemed to cling even tighter to Jaina's grasp. Jaina felt tears coming to her eyes but she furiously held them back, she had no idea what Aurra went through so she couldn't understand how she felt. "I never told anyone this, Jay, but Dik and I were going to get a divorce." Jaina couldn't hide her astonishment. "A divorce? Doesn't that mean that you break off your marriage and divide up your stuff?" Jaina asked hoping she'd heard wrong. Aurra nodded against her shoulder and looked up at Jaina. "The only reason we were together as long as we were was because of our baby; we didn't want him to have to switch between parents but then it was getting so bad between Dik and me so we filed and it was going to be our last family dinner when I lost them," she said sniffling. "Dik was my first love, but then I found out that just because he was my first love shouldn't mean he'd be my last love. I wanted to see the world and he wanted me to stay at home while he worked, I just couldn't do it." Jaina nodded numbly in understanding. "Zekk was my first love. I realized the same thing, he was holding me down, I could be so much more without him. He's still in love with me though. He doesn't understand that we're not kids anymore, I want to be serious with someone and it just can't be him." Aurra stepped back and wiped her eyes composing herself again. "That's why you left early," Aurra stated with no sign in her voice that she'd been crying. "You feel guilty." "Guilty?" Jaina thought aloud. She searched her feelings and realized with slight discomfiture that she was guilty for taking on another relationship so soon after she had terminated her relationship with Zekk. "Thanks Aurra," she said smiling over into her friend's eyes. "It all makes sense now. And I think I could say the same for you." At Aurra's confused gaze she elaborated, "You feel guilty being with Kyp. You feel that it's wrong to be with someone else because you think you're cheating on your husband. Give it some time with Kyp and you won't feel guilty anymore, you'll lay their memories to rest and move on with your life." "Thanks Jay," Aurra said hugging Jaina firmly. They broke apart awkwardly and then their independent natures took over again. "I'll leave you to change," Aurra said flashing a smile. Jaina gave her the lopsided Solo grin and led her to the door. "I'll see you around," Jaina said winking. Aurra walked out the door and over her shoulder she waved not looking back. "Catch ya later, Goddess." 


	16. Chapter 15

Giving credit where credit is due, the song isn't mine; it's Tammy Wynette's.  
  
Jag felt so stupid. He had obviously scared Jaina off. Seeing many bottles of Blood Red Corellian Whiskey in the clear cabinet, he got up and stood in front of it. He knew he could handle it, how couldn't he, he'd gone through the Chiss Flight Academy.  
  
Hoping to drown his sorrows in a few glasses of good Whiskey, he pulled on the cupboard and groaned when he received the resistance of a bolt. He grabbed the bolt, hoping against hope that it was old, and tugged, getting nothing but a sore hand in return. "Damn it," he muttered as he roughly let go of the bolt with a silent wish that it would break the opposition. With his wish not granted, he tapped on the transparisteel, again hoping it gave way. He didn't even receive a sound from the Whiskey cabinet. Groaning, he resigned himself to go through the rest of the uneventful evening without a drop to drink.  
  
He left the room with his shoulders slumped and dejectedly headed towards his room. "Jag?" he heard someone call from behind him. Straightening, he turned towards the owner of the voice and was met with the 'great' Jedi Master Kyp Durron, looking as if he too needed to get his mind off things.  
  
"Kyp!" Jag exclaimed in surprise. "What's up?"  
  
Kyp closed the short distance between them and replied, "Trying to get my mind off women."  
  
Jag laughed and added, "They confusing you too?"  
  
Kyp grinned. "Something like that."  
  
Just remembering the Whiskey, Jag's eyes lit up. "There's something that will make both of us forget women." Kyp looked at him curiously but didn't say anything, so he continued. "There's some Corellian Whiskey in the room over here," he gestured behind him towards the door of the room he'd had his date with Jaina in, "and I'm sure I can't get it out without some help from you."  
  
"Count me in," Kyp replied, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Jag didn't hear his comment though; his eyes were drawn to a figure behind Kyp, making Kyp turn to see who caught Jag's eye. "Han!" he said in astonishment. "What brings you to this side of the [i]Dream[/i]?"  
  
Han Solo clapped him on the shoulder and said gruffly, "Let's not talk about that, shall we?" Taking the hint, the Jedi Master fell silent. "What are the two of you doing over here?" Han asked, changing the subject. His eyes shifted between the two younger men as he continued, "I'm pretty sure Twin Suns and the Vanguards aren't stationed anywhere near this side of the starship."  
  
Jag tried not to gulp before he replied. "We heard there was a nice stash of Corellian Whiskey here and decided to check it out."  
  
Han seemed to loose his suspicion of them at the mention of alcohol. "What's all this standin' around for?" he said as he slipped back into his smuggler's exterior. "Let's go!"  
  
Kyp chuckled as Jag led them through the door. "Where is this alleged stash?" Kyp asked, surveying the space. Jag nodded towards the cabinet in the corner and they all stopped in front of it.  
  
The awed silence was broken by Han's whistle. "Well I'll be, they still have some Blood Red around. I haven't seen this stuff since before the Vong attacked," he said, still in awe. Kyp reached forward and grabbed the bolt. Closing his eyes, the bolt fell into his hand. [i]I knew he'd come in handy,[/i] Jag thought as he greedily opened the cupboard.  
  
He needed to drown his sorrows in it and he couldn't bear to wait any longer. He grabbed a bottle and yanked out the cork out, spraying some of the amber liquid with it. Using the three glasses that Kyp had situated on top of the cabinet, Jag poured some Whiskey into each; trying not to spill too much, he'd like to drink as much as he could.  
  
They each grabbed a glass, and glanced at each other. Noticing the other twos' reluctance to speak, Han grinned and raised his glass. "To learning the many secrets of women!" Jag and Kyp also grinned and clinked their glasses together. Then each of the men gulped the amber liquid that filled their glass, closing their eyes as the drink flowed down their throats. Han again broke the silence by saying, "I'm glad Leia kicked me out."  
  
Jag and Kyp started to laugh and Kyp said through his chuckles, "This is the best damn Whiskey ever made!" Pouring them each another glass, Jag couldn't help but think that Jaina leaving early was one of the better things that had happened to him.  
  
*****  
  
"Den, this one time, 'e tried ta get a round 'ouse kick ta my head and I ducked, makin' 'im loose 'is balance. When 'e got back up 'e 'ad a chair that 'e came at me with," Han slurred as he recounted a fight in his smuggling days. He grabbed the bottle from Kyp's shaking grasp and tried to pour it into his empty glass. He concentrated immensely on the task and turned the bottle completely upside down. Jag burst out laughing and attempted to drink from his glass, but missed his mouth and poured it down his shirt. Han and Kyp started to laugh at him as he again made the effort to drink, failing miserably.  
  
Kyp fell from his chair from the sidesplitting laughter that was coming from him, making Jag forget about his own shortcomings. Sitting up straighter, Jag sat his glass down on the table next to him, or at least he thought he did. He went to use his right hand to get him out of the chair, when he noticed it still held his drink. He concentrated on the table and put his cup on it. But yet again, as he lifted his hand, the glass rose with it.  
  
He tried again and again, until he finally remembered that he had to let go of the object for it to be out of his hand. He finally got the cup to stay on the table and looked up to see the curious stares of the other drunken men occupying the room. He then explained what had occurred and was greeted with slow understanding.  
  
Han grabbed another bottle from the cabinet and staggered over to the counter. He cracked the cork off and began drinking directly from the bottle, making Jag grimace, although he wasn't quite sure why. Deciding to ignore his odd feeling of distaste, he called out to Han. "Grab me one, will ya?" In answer, he received a bottle flying through the air, making a sloppy catch; he popped the cork off and began to drink.  
  
Kyp crawled over to the counter beside Han and lugged himself off the floor. When he reached a standing position, he grabbed the bottle that Han was nursing and chugged it a few times. "Now I would like ta singing yin's a song dat de-sc-rib-es how womens should feel about us men," Kyp garbled. Jag watched him with a slight interest as he then began to sing terribly into the bottle, as if it was a microphone.  
  
Between gulps of the amber liquid inside his 'microphone' Kyp sang in a 'womanly' voice, "Sometimes it's hard to be woman, giving all your love to just one man, you'll have good times, he'll have good times, doin' things that you don't understand, but if you love him, you'll forgive him, even though he's hard to understand, and if you love him, oh be proud of him, 'cause after all he's just a man." Taking a larger gulp of the Whiskey he began again, even more off key and louder than before. "Stand by your man, give him two arms to cling to, and something warm to come to, when nights are cold and lonely, stand by your man, and show the world you love him, keep giving all the love you can." Another big gulp and then louder, and even more off key he sang, "Stand by your man, show the world you love him, keep giving all the love you can." Taking a breath instead of Whiskey he sang the last line, "Stand by your man."  
  
Jag and Han looked to each other before applauding the appalling attempt that Kyp had made of being a woman singer. "Thank you," Kyp said bowing. Taking another drink of Whiskey, Jag had to admit; he was having a lot more fun than he thought he was going to.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and Han looked at the door in confusion. He stumbled over to be in front of it and knocked back. "Hello?!" an annoyed womanly voice called.  
  
Han looked back to Kyp and Jag bewildered. "The door's talking!" he yelled as he stepped away from the scary door. Jag and Kyp also cringed as it spoke again.  
  
"Dad! Open up!"  
  
"Now it thinks I fathered it!" he shouted in outrage. Directing his next comment to the door he said, "You must have the wrong guy, I never fathered a door. Please stop harassing me."  
  
"I'm not the door!" the outraged door yelled. "I happen to be the Goddess Yun Harla who is going to kick her father's ass if he doesn't let her in this second!"  
  
Han rolled his eyes at the two young men behind him, commenting to the door as if the dilemma was obvious. "And how am I supposed to let the door in?"  
  
They heard an exasperated growl and then the door retracted into the wall, making Han jump back in surprise. "I can't believe you!" the voice said as a young woman walked in and glared at Han, and then, just noticing the other two occupants she groaned. "You guys all went an got yourselves drunk, nice." Jag looked at the beautiful woman in confusion. [i]Got himself drunk? Why would I do that?[/i]  
  
While Jag sat there mulling over her confusing words, she grabbed a comm. link and spoke quietly into it. "Daddy," she said as she grabbed Han before he collapsed. "Why don't you take a seat while we wait for mom and Aurra?" Without waiting for his reply, she guided him into a seat and sat down on the arm of the chair, putting her head in her hands. "Why oh why did I let mom talk me into finding you, you always are in some kind of trouble."  
  
"That comment offends me!" Han said sitting up in his chair, looking confident of his remark. "Well at least I think it does," he finished, his face now full of confusion. The woman rolled her eyes and sat in wait for her reinforcements.  
  
A few minutes later footfalls could be heard and a few seconds later, an older woman appeared in the door. Jag waved as he took another drink of the non-existent Whiskey in his bottle. "Jaina!" she exclaimed as she saw the mess the men had made. "I didn't know it was this bad! I leave him alone for a couple hours and he trashes a room, that's wonderful!" She then sat on the other armrest of Han's, making Kyp moan.  
  
"Why does he get all the ladies?" Kyp muttered to Jag. Jag chucked in response and leaned his head back on the chair, letting his eyes close for what he thought was a second, when in reality it was along the line of minutes.  
  
"Jag!" the woman called Jaina yelled.  
  
"Ouch," he said grabbing his head as he glared at her. "Do you really have to yell?" he asked in annoyance. She nodded and he groaned as she pulled him to a standing position.  
  
"I'm going to take you to your room now," she said, leading him out the door. He glanced back in the room and saw only Kyp and another pretty lady left.  
  
Trying to ignore the press of the woman's body as he leaned on her, he asked, "Do I know you?"  
  
"I would hope so," the woman responded as she dodged a person in the hallway. "I might even say we're dating."  
  
"Might you?" Jag asked, his curiosity rising.  
  
"Yeah," she said as they turned a corner. "I might." She stopped them in front of a door that looked exactly like every other door they'd passed and she typed in a four-digit code.  
  
"Wait a minute," Jag said as they entered the room. "I remember you!"  
  
"That's good," she said as she sat him on the bed.  
  
"You're Jaina Solo!"  
  
"Yep, that's me," Jaina replied as she laid him on the bed. "Since I don't know your pass-code, and you're barely lucid enough to remember my name, you'll have to stay at my place tonight." She then covered him with a blanket and she added, "And when you wake up, I suggest you knock on the refresher door before you open it, I might be in there and that would not be a good way to start off the day."  
  
Only barely awake, Jag mumbled something along the lines of, "Don't wanna start the day." She chuckled and kissed his cheek as he drifted to sleep. 


	17. Chapter 16 Part One

Mara still wasn't used to having Ben around. He'd been aboard the _Dream _for about two weeks and would only be staying a couple more. She loved having her baby around but it had thrown her schedule to the Tuskens. Usually at this time of day she'd be reviewing the stats from Blackmoon's last simm stint but these past few weeks had changed this time to playtime and then shortly thereafter, breakfast.

The three-year-old tugged on her arm insistently to bring her from her thoughts. "What, sweetie?" she inquired, gazing down at him.

"Ares you and daddy mad at mes for twelling Auntie Leya dat you and daddy been in bedroom a lot?" Ben asked, his lip quivering.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mara exclaimed. She crouched down to be at his level and tickled him. "Do you really think we'd be able to stay upset at you?"

His giggles quieted and he shook his head. His expression then turned to one of contemplation, well to as contemplative as a three-year-old gets. "When you gonta tell Jaya abou it?"

Picking him up, Mara answered, "I don't know. Let's go ask daddy."

"Kay," Ben replied as she stood and strode towards the study that Luke was occupying. As they entered the study, Luke turned to face them, a smile lighting up his ageing features. "Hi daddy!" Ben exclaimed, squirming his way out of his mother's loving embrace.

"Hey Ben!" his father returned, overly enthusiastic. Noticing his enthusiasm, or lack there of, Mara ran a scrutinizing gaze over her husband. _What's up?_ she asked through their force bond.

Luke's eyes never left their son as he mentally replied, _Just thinking_. Deciding to let it go, Mara focused completely on her baby. "Ya know hows you and mommy had dat vision 'bout Jaya?" Without waiting for confirmation, he plowed on. "Well I tink we should twell Jaya 'cause she in it."

"I don't have a problem with that, just as long as I'm the one telling her and not you," Luke responded, amusement dancing in his vibrant eyes. Their son seemed unfazed and nodded, while then making the choice to explore the desk.

Grabbing a stack of datacards with the Force, he began to throw them to the floor. "Ben!" Mara shouted. Using the Force, she stopped all the movements of the datacards and then reversed them so they went right back to where they had started. "I think it's time for breakfast," Mara stated, eyeing Luke. He nodded and she picked up the toddler. "You want to go have breakfast with Auntie Leia and Uncle Han, Bennie," she asked, her voice mimicking that of a child's. He nodded vigorously and she headed out the study door.

Luke followed and she smiled in contentment at her baby boy. This was the life she had always wanted, whether consciously or unconsciously, she had wanted it and now that she had it she couldn't help but wish for one more thing, a baby girl.

Jaina was fastening her pants when she heard movement from beyond the 'fresher door. "I'll be out in a sec!" she called, pulling a white tank top over her head. Grabbing the button-up red and white plaid shirt she had sitting on the sink, she threw it on and quickly ran a brush through her hair. Deciding to leave it down, she used the blow drier and some gel to make her hair wavy.

Buttoning her shirt up as she stepped out of the refresher, she scanned the room for her boots that matched the bantha hide pants she was wearing. Ignoring Jag, who was perched on the edge of her bed with his head in his hands, she continued to search for her boots.

Spotting them under her bed, she seized them and plopped down on her desk chair to put them on. "I have to go to breakfast with my family," she said, not looking up. "I should be back in a couple of hours." Finishing with her boots, she turned in the seat to search through strewn datacards for her comm link. "You probably shouldn't go anywhere while you still have that hangover. There are some pills in the cabinet for your headache," she said, distractedly pointing towards the refresher. "I would give you more but that's all I have." Finding her comm link, she stood.

Noticing that Jag had yet to move from the position he was in when she had exited the 'fresher, she kneeled in front of him. Caressing his cheek, she asked, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Without opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Yep."

Deciding to play with his mind a little bit more than she already had, she leaned in and softly kissed him. His eyes shot open and he looked a whole lot more alert. She stood up and gave him the trademark Solo grin. "See you later."

"You're just gonna leave me like that?"

Turning around and opening the door, she replied, "Hell yeah." Even as she closed the door she could hear his loud groan. She smiled and headed to her parents apartment.

"Come-on, Danni! We're going to be late!" Jacen called from right outside the refresher.

"Give me another sec!" she called back as she curled her hair. They were going to be telling Jacen's family that she was pregnant. She was really excited and wanted everything to be completely perfect. It wasn't exactly the perfect time to have a kid but it hadn't been the perfect time for them to marry either. It had just been a spur of the moment thing. They'd been on Zonama Sekot for a year and they hadn't been dating, just really good friends. Then all of a sudden, they're off Zonama Sekot and they're in love and shortly thereafter, Jacen proposed and she accepted. Luke had preformed the ceremony and they'd gone straight back to the war, no honeymoon, nothing really changing except where she lived.

Now that they had a baby on the way they were going to have to change their lifestyle completely. It wasn't something that she was looking forward to but she was definitely looking forward to becoming a mother.

She sat the curler down and brushed through her golden locks, unsatisfied, she went to pick it up again and jumped when the refresher door swished open to reveal the aggravated face of her husband. "Can we go now?"

Giggling, Danni shook her head and reached for the curler once again. Jacen grabbed the curler before she could grasp it. "We don't have time for you to curl anymore hair!" She sent him a glare that silenced him and when she reached for it again he tried a different tactic. "You look as radiant as ever, my love," he said, his eyes raking over her.

She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss. Pulling a breath away she commented, "You're very good at flattery."

Jacen grinned as he pulled her through the 'fresher door by her hand. "You do remember who my father is, right?"

"How could I forget?" she replied sarcastically, lacing her fingers through his.

"Hey now," Jacen said as they reached the 'front' door. "He's still my father."

"And I love him dearly," she replied, eyeing up her husband's back side.

"When did this happen?" he exclaimed, punching the door opening device.

"When he helped give you that wonderful backside," she whispered.

Jacen ignored her last remark, though she knew he had heard it. They walked the rest of the way to his parents' in a comfortable silence, just reveling in each other's company.


	18. Chapter 16 Part Two

Jaina glanced around the table one more time as her father and uncle reminisced over the past. Her eyes locked on her twin's and they both grinned, happy to be away from the everyday demands of the war. Grabbing another piece of Corellian wheat bread, Jaina leaned back in her chair and alternated between sipping her sweet Ganessa juice and munching on the wheat bread. She really missed being able to have a family meal and although two of the family was gone, never to be replaced, her family felt whole once more.

A hand on her right forearm jolted her back to the conversation at hand. Looking to her right, she met Tahiri's green-eyed gaze and smiled; she knew her longtime friend was thinking along the same lines. When Leia addressed Jaina she broke the eye contact. "You've been quiet this morning, Jaina," she said, running a concerned eye over her daughter. "Are you feeling okay?"

Smiling at her mother's concern, she brushed it off with a shrug and said, "I'm feeling fine, I'm a bit tired but that's to be expected. I guess I really need this time off."

"I know what you mean," Mara commented. "Blackmoon has kept me busy and now with Ben here I'm on the brink of exhaustion."

Jaina grinned at her small cousin who had diverted his attention from his food at the mention of his name. "I could help you out Aunt Mara," Jaina offered, stifling a giggle as Ben used the Force to unsuccessfully bring his juice to his syrup caked hand. The juice floated into the air shakily and caught the pitcher of juice and dumped it onto his unsuspecting father's lap. Her uncle, startled out of his fighter conversation with Han, jumped up in surprise and nearly knocked the open syrup container onto Han's lap. Her father's pilot reflexes were the only thing that saved him from looking like his brother-in-law, who had a purple juice stain covering his beige pants.

Unable to control the urge after seeing the look of disbelief on her uncle's face, Jaina burst into laughter, soon joined by everyone except her unfortunate uncle. Clutching her sides aching sides, Mara answered, "I'm sure Luke would appreciate the help."

After Ben's little accident the meal continued without any more mishaps. The family soon retired to the sitting room for some cookies, and Jaina expectantly looked at her brother and her sister-in-law, who were seated opposite her on a red plush chair. Danni was sitting on the chair and Jacen was perched on the arm with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Tahiri was sitting on the couch next to Jaina and doggedly putting up with Ben's antics; at the moment he was trying to steal some more cookies and his undeveloped Force control was shaky at best. Tahiri glanced over at Jaina and rolled her eyes at the smile on her face. A loud cough from Jacen brought everyone's gaze to him, most of them questioning, excluding Jaina, Tahiri, and, of course, Danni.

"What is it, brother dear?" Jaina prompted, though she knew exactly why he wanted their attention. She sat forward in anticipation and sent her support through their twin bond. He gratefully accepted it and turned towards the other couch that held four expectant faces.

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed Danni's arm and said, "Danni and I have some unexpected, but wonderful, news." Pausing in dramatic effect, he glanced at Jaina and Tahiri and smiled at the thumbs-up he received. Turning back to the four who didn't know, he said, "Mom, Dad, I hope you two wouldn't mind being known as grandparents." Han's mouth dropped open in surprise and Leia's grip on her husband's hands tightened, making her knuckles white. Her face then broke into a large grin and a laugh escaped her mouth.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, standing up from the couch and dragging her still shocked husband behind her as she reached the arm chair that Jacen and Danni were situated on. Luke and Mara weren't very far behind them, both with huge grins upon their faces. Danni was pulled from Jacen's hold and into a hug from Leia. Jacen, who was grinning from ear-to-ear, was patted on the back by Luke and was given an uncharacteristic hug by Han.

Ben, knowing that he shouldn't interrupt the moment, clapped and bounced up and down on the couch while saying, "Jasa gonna hafa watch mes more!" Jaina giggled at Ben's pronouncement and pulled Ben into arms as she stood up to congratulate her twin. Tahiri hung back for a moment and then was at Jaina's side as they joined the well-wishers.

When Jacen had gotten married, Jaina had been a little upset. She'd always thought that she'd be the first Solo kid to tie the knot. She always liked being first, and it had taken a few days to accept that Jacen deserved that happiness. Now that they were having a baby, she felt happy for them. No, it was more than that, she felt ecstatic for them and at the prospect of becoming an aunt for the first time (and hopefully not the last). She wouldn't deny that she was jealous though; when Ben was born she had realized how much she wanted a family. Now that she was seeing her twin have one she wanted a family so much more, but she wouldn't let her jealousy over that fact ruin her twin's chance at happiness.

Before Jaina could do anything but stand there, Jacen wrapped her and Ben in a tight hug, with Ben protesting in the middle. Laughing at Ben's complaints, she got on her tiptoes to kiss her twins cheek. She was the shorter of the two so she had to strain to reach his cheek, making Jacen laugh. "You deserve this, you know," she whispered. Blinking back a few tears as she recalled her younger brother. iIf only he could be here too/i she thought sadly.

"He is here, Jaya," Jacen said, using her old childhood nickname.

"I know," she murmured, a small bittersweet smile finding its way onto her features. "But it's not the same." Jacen couldn't argue with that, so he responded with another hug and then he released her so he could hug Tahiri.

Their tender moment was broken all of a sudden by the wailing of an alarm, alerting the people on the iDream/i of Vong in the area. "They're gettin' bolder an' bolder," Jaina commented as she dumped Ben off on her aunt and raced to General Antilles' office, her mind set on getting Twins into the skirmish.


	19. Chapter 16 Part Three

Jaina caught Wedge as he was leaving his office, heading to the bridge where he could command the Galactic Alliance forces. Falling into step with him, Jaina began to plead her case. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off with his sharp, "No."

"But, General," Jaina began, only to be cut off again.

"No, Lieutenant Colonel," Wedge said swiftly speeding up his pace to leave her behind.

Jaina sped up her pace so she was next to him once again. "How many squadrons do you have without Twins, Vanguard, and Striker?" she asked, trying a different tactic.

Wedge replied almost immediately, "Enough."

"That's not what I asked General," Jaina stated, her impatience beginning to get the best of her. They were almost to the bridge and she knew when they got there she would be brushed off and expected to help out wherever her squadron was needed on the _Dream_. "I asked how many squadrons you have on active duty."

Wedge stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "Lieutenant Colonel, if I were you, I would change the tone I was using while speaking to my superior." Taking his reprimand in silence, Jaina listened as he continued, "We have Blackmoon, Spike, Rebel, and," he paused and then mumbled, "Vanguard." As abruptly as he stopped, he began his trek anew.

Jaina, still trying to digest the information, was a step or two behind. "How did Colonel Fel talk you into letting Vanguard fight?"

Wedge seemingly ignored her as they made the final turn to the bridge. "Tycho!" he yelled as they entered the bridge. Tycho Celchu looked up from the threat board he was studying and motioned Wedge over with his hand. "Report," Wedge said crisply.

"It's worse than we first thought," Tycho began. The distance that was crossed drowned the rest of his statement out and Jaina disgustedly about faced and walked out of the bridge.

"Goddess!" Wedge yelled, making Jaina pause at the entry to the bridge. "Twins is active as of right now!" He didn't need to tell her twice. She bolted from the bridge towards the hanger where Twin Suns was berthed, shouting orders to Kyp on her comlink the entire time.

As soon as Jaina commed him, Kyp had propelled the squadron into action, it wasn't as if they had needed any prompting though. They were just waiting on their Commander now. Kyp glanced around the hanger, looking for any sign of the Trickster Goddess. He didn't catch sight of her until she was vaulting over the ladder into her voxyn adorned X-wing.

"We're ready when you are, Divine One," Kyp stated into his headset.

Less than a minute later, Jaina stated, "Let's show them what they're missing." Her squadron didn't need to be told twice. They rose from the ground in a graceful formation, exited the hanger two-by-two, and headed into the war zone.

"Nice of you to join us, Great One," her aunt's strained voice barked out from the comm.

Perking up at her aunt's voice, Jaina responded, "No problem, Black Lead." After reviewing the situation and continuing to stay invisible to the enemy's wrath, Jaina asked, "Where would you like us?"

There was a slight pause as her aunt executed a barrel-roll and shot down a skip, "Looks to me like Twins would be best fit to help Rebel squadron planet-side."

Jaina double-clicked her comm as she studied the new mission. "Alright Twins," she said, beginning to loop around and head toward their new destination. "You heard the woman, let's go show the Vong what they're missing." The squadron followed her without a word, making a small smile break through her battle demeanor. _They've really grown up_ she thought proudly. Plasma flying across her transparisteel brought her back to the battle at hand, and made the smile slip right back off her face.

Giving a force-nudge to Kyp, she switched channels and spoke to Rebel squadron's leader. "Colonel Anarth," Jaina intoned into the comm. She heard a click in acknowledgement, and then continued, "Goddess, here."

"Switch to channel 076, Goddess," Rebel lead replied quickly, making Jaina inwardly smile. She'd never had dealings with Colonel Tasha Anarth, but she knew already that she would like her and could only hope that this battle wasn't the last she heard of her.

Jaina switched channels and almost immediately was bombarded with orders. "Have you squadron break into twos and assign them to mine. We've already lost half of our squadron and I don't want those without wingmates left to fend for themselves."

Jaina double-clicked her comm and relayed the orders to her second-in-command through the force. Kyp acknowledged and Jaina brought herself back to the conversation at hand. The colonel had paused for a moment and then began to speak again, "Our goal here is to keep the Vong away from the planet. Mon Cal is apparently gathering their battleships and sending them up to help defend the planet and then their squadrons will take over planet watch, freeing us up to go help Vanguard eliminate the carriers."

"Alrighty," Jaina replied, clicking her comm over to Kyp's frequency. "Who do we have with us?" she asked, wasting no time to brief her XO.

"Flight Officer Travar Qualto, at your service," a distinctly Bothan drawl spoke.

Jaina didn't even try to not roll her eyes at the pride in the Bothan's voice. "Alright, let's get busy," she said, swinging her X-wing around as her tactical targeter latched onto an enemy blip. _Happy hunting,_ she thought grimly.

_If that's what you call it_ Kyp's voice replied in her mind. She shook her head as she began her chase of the enemy.

Jaina swooped around her Rebel squadron wingmate trying to shake the skip that had somehow attached itself to her aft. iKyp/i Jaina thought urgently to her partner. _I could use your help_

Kyp's tense force-reply was, _I've got my own problems, Goddess._ Jaina didn't have to look at the threat screen to know it was true.

"We're outnumbered five to one!" their Rebel squadron wingmate exclaimed. Jaina couldn't remember his name. _Was it Tarm or Gravar_ She'd only heard it once and she had been too busy shooting down skips to remember.

"We don't have to beat them yet," Jaina tightly responded. "We just have to wait for some reinforcements." As she finished speaking, she turned to port abruptly and hard, and then thrust her X-wing into a tight spiral roll; all the while fighting the strong force of Gs that were trying to knock her out.

She finished her spiral roll and found herself exactly where she had hoped; behind the coralskipper that had been tracking her. Before the ship noticed her, she stuttered her lasers full-power at its aft. She scored three hits before the black hole appeared, but by then it was too late. The skip imploded on itself as Jaina sped away to Kyp's aide.

She found herself in the center of the war zone. _Why should I have known Kyp would be here _she thought to herself as she dodged the allied forces and swerved around enemy fire. She saw Kyp's X-wing doing a dangerous dance through the enemy fire and every once in a while sending a shot back. For every shot he made, they made 10, all closer than his to their mark. He was out-numbered 7 to 1, but now that Jaina had shown up and their Rebel squadron wingmate was on his way it would make the odds 7 to 3; slightly better, but still too many.

Jaina began to help Kyp eliminate a few of the skips that were unbalancing the odds with a quick roll and a slice of her X-wing's lasers. The skip was shot-down before it even had a chance to register her as a new threat. The others knew she was there now, but she had a plan. A sharp turn and tight barrel-roll later, she was behind another skip, aiming her lasers and firing. She missed, but the skip was now warned. You don't mess with this one.

Jaina could feel something was amiss. She didn't have time to focus on anything except the battle, but she was sure something was going to happen. Another, roll and another shot at the enemy.

_Dodge. Shoot. Shoot again._ The battle was going fast but she was in her zone. Nothing could stop her now. _Roll. Shoot. Turn. Aim. Shoot. Something in the back of mind. Can't stop now. Dodge. Turn. Spiral. Aim. Shoot. Pain. Pain. No. There isn't supposed to be pain. No pain. Stop_

Jaina's X-wing began to spiral out of control as she lost consciousness. The enemy scored a few hits on her ship and her aft caught fire. "Jaina!" Kyp's startled voice yelled into the comm. He received no answer and reached out to her in the force to find what he already knew would be true; death.


End file.
